


Ça ira

by Rizvolution



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizvolution/pseuds/Rizvolution
Summary: « On se retrouvera, hein ?-Oui, bien sûr.-Quand ?-Je l’ignore. »





	Ça ira

« On se retrouvera, hein ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Quand ?

-Je l’ignore. »

Il me regarde avec ses yeux d’enfants, suppliants, une pointe capricieuse y brille. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je n’en ai pas le droit, après tout, c'est moi qui l'abandonnais.

« Tu penseras à moi ?

-À chaque seconde. »

Je me rassure moi-même avant de le rassurer lui, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m’attend là-bas, je suis en train de lui faire des promesses creuses. Je suis un salaud.

Bien sûr que je veux éviter les larmes, mais je veux surtout retarder le jour où je le ferai vraiment souffrir, quand il comprendra à quel point j’ai mentis, à quel point je l’ai trahis, quand il comprendra que je ne reviendrai jamais. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? La lettre a traîné dans un tiroir de mon bureau pendant un bon mois, je l’ai relue chaque jour dans l’espoir de l’avoir mal comprise les dix, quinze, trente, cent autres fois. Je n’ai eu le courage de lui en parler que hier soir, c’est mieux comme ça, je ne voulais pas lui infliger ça pendant aussi longtemps, vivre en vue d’une échéance qui s’approche à grand pas.

Sa main est accrochée à ma manche, elle ne me laissera sans doute pas partir si je ne me débat pas. Elle me retiendrait ici, pour toujours, avec lui. Peut-être que je devrais la laisser faire.

Je l’observe attentivement, tout en sachant que ce sera la dernière des dernières fois. Je vois dans son regard que lui-même le craint, qu’il n’y en ait pas d’autres, il en a terriblement peur. Je sais bien qu’il doute de mes paroles, mais il s’y accrochera parce que ce sera le seul moyen de supporter tout ça encore un peu plus longtemps. Chaque seconde passée nous rapprochera du futur, celui où nous pourrions nous retrouver. Je le sais car j’ai les mêmes espoirs. Je l’aime autant qu’il m’aime, peut-être même un peu plus, mais cela reste affreusement excessif dans tous les cas.

On s’aimait trop.

Dans les esprits, l’amour est un sentiment absolu, il n’y a pas d’échelons, on aime à en mourir, ou ce n’est pas un vrai amour. Je ne suis pas d’accord. Je pourrais mourir pour ma mère. Pour ma sœur. Mais pas pour lui. Il n’y a pas à mourir pour l’autre, seulement à rester ensemble, ou ne pas exister tout simplement.

Je vois une larme couler sur son visage, et même si je m’étais préparé à la voir dévaler sur sa joue, je sens ma gorge se nouer, je ne serai bientôt plus capable de respirer.

Mon pouce tente de la chasser d’une caresse sur la joue, mais une autre perle à son tour, et je n’ai pas le courage de le faire une deuxième fois. Je ne dois pas pleurer, que vaudraient mes promesses sinon ? Il saurait que je lui ai bel et bien mentis, et il me détesterait. Je ne veux pas voir ça dans son regard, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je suis trop égoïste pour l’aimer de la bonne manière.

Je me penche pour l’embrasser, mais sa main me stoppe doucement.

« Tu m’embrasseras à ton retour. » souffle-t-il.

C’est comme si il voulait me punir. J’essaie de garder le petit sourire triste qui loge mes lèvres car je ne dois pas montrer à quel point je suis désespéré, à quel point j’ai besoin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes au moins _une dernière fois_.

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire que je l’aime. Évidemment que c’est le cas, c’est une évidence. Je pense qu’il le sait, mais je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je me résigne.

Hésitant, je me recule de lui d’un pas. Sa main lâche ma manche. J’aimerais la retenir, je le supplie silencieusement de _me_ retenir. Il n’en fait rien, alors je me recule encore d’un pas, puis d’un autre. Je retarde le moment où je devrai me retourner et lui faire dos, lorsque son image ne sera plus qu’un souvenir, quelque chose d’imprécis, fragmenté, flou.

J’ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, j’ignore ce qui pourrait en sortir, puis je me résigne car tout ce que je dirais ne serait qu’un mensonge de plus qui nous écorcherait les oreilles et le coeur.

Mon pied se lève, c’est le premier mouvement de mon départ, qui reste figé alors qu’il s’approche brusquement de moi. Je prends soudainement peur, non, il ne doit pas me retenir, il ne peut pas faire cela, sinon je n’y arriverais pas, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Mon corps est totalement figé lorsqu’il prend ma main, je tente d’enregistrer les dernière sensations que le toucher fait naître en moi, je me mets à chérir ses doigts comme je le l’avais jamais fais avant, ils tremblent tellement.

Au creux de ma main, il y glisse un petit objet, c’est chaud car il l’a probablement gardé dans sa poche, mais je devine qu’il s’agit là de métal.

Un anneau. Je relève vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés alors qu’il me regarde avec cet air mélancolique qui me dévaste trop rapidement de l’intérieur.

Je sais qu’il tient énormément à cet anneau, qu’il ne l’a jamais enlevé très longtemps. Il est toujours resté logé sur son auriculaire sans que je sache d’où il provient, je n’ai jamais osé lui poser la question, mais je sais que cet objet est important pour lui. Et il me l’a donné en silence, sans rien me dire, comme s’il me donnait son coeur, et je ne sais plus comment réagir, si je dois le prendre dans mes bras, si je dois pleurer, si je dois l’embrasser, si je dois lui dire à quel point je l’aime, si je dois le supplier de m’attend-, non, non je n’en ai pas le droit.

Je tente de me contenir, de repousser tous les sentiments qui me submergent atrocement, j’essaie en vain de ne pas les laisser transparaître sur mon visage, mais je sais que c’est probablement peine perdue.

Je me contente de l’embrasser doucement sur la joue, comme je le fais tous les matins en partant, comme si j’allais revenir au bout d’une longue, très longue journée. Mes lèvres me brûlent à ce contact, comme s’il m’étais interdit de le toucher désormais.

Ma main sert la bague qui s’y trouve en son creux, je la sert si fort que le petit objet me fait mal, j’ai besoin de cette douleur pour ne pas me laisser porter.

« Ça ira Martin. » Je l’ai simplement murmuré, pourtant dans ces trois petits mots s’entend toute ma douleur, celle que je tente vainement de dissimuler depuis tout à l’heure. Derrière ce dernier mensonge se cache toute la vérité que je n’ose pas lui dire. Non ça n’ira pas, pour aucun de nous deux ça n’ira, ça n’ira plus jamais.

Je pose un dernière fois mon regard sur lui, je compte les secondes, les toutes dernières.

Je n’avais qu’à cligner des yeux, et je partais, loin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sincèrement je n'ai aucune explication à ce que je viens d'écrire, mais c'était sur le moment et j'ai laissé mon texte pourrir dans mes fichiers SO, le voici


End file.
